


[情感生活]我暗恋的男神好像讨厌我

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 论坛体，单纯可爱的高中生Ben Solo的恋爱日记





	[情感生活]我暗恋的男神好像讨厌我

[情感生活]我暗恋的男神好像讨厌我

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 03:21:06

先介绍一下。

我：玩乐队，非主流，gay。

男神：英国人，纽约来的转校生，辩论队，聪明，高冷，帅哥，有女朋友。

 

男神是这学期开学的时候转到我们学校来的。我们年级只有30多个人所以暑假的时候我就知道这学期会来一个转校生，不过我很少关心这种事因为我只跟我表妹还有我们乐队的人玩。

开学那天我在一个空教室里睡午觉，突然有个人打着电话走进来。我躲在老师的桌子下面所以他没有看到我。好像是在跟他爸爸打电话，他讲话很小声语气很好。刚开学我心情不好完全不想跟人说话，我想他打完电话出去就好了，所以没有从桌子下面出来。但是他挂了电话之后也没出去，虽然不知道是谁，但是我觉得这个人好烦，为什么要占用我的空教室？

没想到过了没多久我就听到了抽泣的声音。

我好受不了别人哭。我不知道怎么办，我突然从桌子下面钻出来肯定会把这个人吓到，他是以为教室里没有人才会在这里哭的。听声音也不是我熟悉的人。我只好躺在桌子下面听着他小声抽泣，什么事都做不了。

然后我表妹偏偏决定在这个时候给我打电话。手机响起来的时候把我自己都吓了一跳。那个人显然也被吓到了，有点慌张地问是谁在那里。没办法我只能从桌子下面出来，看到了一个我没见过的人，也就是男神。他一脸恐怖地看着我，完全没有想过会被人看到自己哭，我也很尴尬，我完全不知道要怎么处理这种情况。不过我想起来我口袋里有昨天吃Wendy’s的时候拿的餐巾纸，就拿给他了，皱皱的但是我也没办法，我还摸到一颗巧克力，有点化了但是我也一起给他了。走近之后我才发现他眼睛红红的像兔子一样好可爱，完全是我喜欢的类型。我一下子就被击中了，变得更紧张了。我一句话都没跟他说就跑出了教室。

后来我表妹告诉我他就是那个转校生。从那之后我就有点喜欢他。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 03:40:19

我和男神是一个年级的，但是只有历史课在一起上。我每节课都坐在教室最后面角落的位置，男神一直都坐第一排。第一次和他一起上课我整节课都控制不住地盯着他看，他回答问题的时候声音好性感，英国口音不戳我的点但是他说出来就好性感。而且他用不同颜色的笔记笔记，我没看过他的笔记本但是肯定很整洁很漂亮，他和我完全是不一样的人……不过我始终无法忘记他哭的时候眼睛红红的样子，超级可爱。他平常完全不像会哭的人，但是他的那一面恰好被我看见了……只有我而已。

我的目光可能太露骨了，下课的时候他很厌恶地看了我一眼，他在锁柜间里也明显在躲避我。他的柜子和我在同一排但是他用柜子的时候从来不会跟我打招呼，他对别人也不热情但是对我绝对是另一个级别的冷漠。我的确不是很讨人喜欢，以前还把低年级的女生吓哭过，别人怎么想我都好，但是被喜欢的人讨厌还是让我有点难受。

我也不知道我为什么要发这个帖子。可能三更半夜想倾诉一下。

睡醒删。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 20:20:28

对，好像很多人都觉得我很阴沉。我长得很高，黑头发，也喜欢穿黑色系的衣服。我们学校有着装要求，不过我的衬衫基本都是深色的。

我也不想一直盯着他看但是他就和我坐在同一个教室里我能怎么办？看书吗？被他厌恶地看了之后我有努力控制，但他已经讨厌我了啊。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 20:25:55

哦，女朋友的事情是这样的。开学没多久我就发现他和我们年级那个凶巴巴的高妹走得很近，每天都在一起吃饭，而且他们都是辩论队的。我个子很高，高妹比我还要高。高妹好像也是英国来的所以他们可能比较聊得来。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 20:29:34

我也不知道为什么我们学校这么多英国人……我在印第安纳州的一个小城市。不过我们学校是个很好的预备学校，附近城市很多人把小孩送到这里来读书。我成绩很差啦，我妈是我们市的议员而且我奶奶给学校捐过很多钱，所以我才在这里上学。

不过男神不是住宿生，他是今年夏天搬过来的。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-11 22:57:44

我不知道他为什么会转学。我表妹和高妹关系还可以（我表妹很受欢迎），高妹可能知道。但是我不想打听这种事啦。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 16:52:04

今天我表妹过生日，男神和高妹都来了，应该说几乎整个年级的人都来了。我表妹是我叔叔领养的小孩。她长得很漂亮性格也很好在学校里超级受欢迎。我很讨厌这种人多的场合，但是我妈烤了蛋糕，她强迫我把蛋糕送过去。我妈烤的红丝绒蛋糕超有名我超喜欢吃，每年学校搞点心义卖会她的蛋糕都会遭到疯抢。我知道我妈是想让我多和同龄人玩，但是我真的觉得一个人在家打游戏听歌比较爽。我本来打算吃了蛋糕就回家，没想到男神也在我表妹家，但是我根本不敢跟他说话。说不定会让他更讨厌我。

现在我正坐在客厅的角落里吃蛋糕。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 17:00:40

男神和高妹还有几个我不熟的人在一起，我看到他把一整块蛋糕都吃光了。他虽然不喜欢我但是很喜欢我妈的蛋糕。

等下我可能会去地下室打荒野大嫖客。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 17:40:21

真的吗？他可能觉得我是变态？

我知道我性格很没救，我没办法一夜之间就变成一个开朗的人，我也没有想和男神发生什么，我只是希望他不要讨厌我而已……开学两个多月了我们都没有说过话。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 18:36:14

刚刚发生了一些新情况。我叔叔带着BB回来了，BB是他家的柯基，有点胖圆滚滚的很可爱。BB一直很喜欢我，不知道为什么我的动物缘好像很好，老师养的狗都超喜欢我，见到我一定会跑过来舔我，经常在学校出现的野猫也只吃我带给她的东西，我摸她的肚子她都不会挠我。所有人都想和BB玩但是我叔叔一解开绳子BB就朝我飞奔过来，和BB玩的时候我突然发现男神在看我，呃应该说在看BB。他好像对狗很感兴趣。不过我看过去的时候他就把目光移开了。

我觉得这就是你们说的机会，我不想浪费。你们不是说要慢慢来吗？所以我就从客厅的角落一点一点朝男神那边移动……你们是这个意思吗？幸好BB很争气，无论我走到哪里都跟着我。但是高妹还是一直在男神身边，她身上有种很可怕的气质，有她在我根本不知道要怎么跟男神说话。而且因为我喜欢男神所以在她面前我总是有点心虚。不过我靠近之后高妹就去厨房吃蛋糕了。你们给我的建议都很合理，但是真的到了男神身边，我又觉得说什么都很尴尬……可能他连我的名字都不知道。

就在我在一边胡思乱想的时候，男神竟然主动靠近了我。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 18:56:26

我真的好感谢BB，太可爱了连男神这么高冷的人都不能抗拒。他说BB好像很喜欢你，我说是啊。我很紧张所以好像没办法进行正常的对话，我没有想到男神会主动跟我说话。我一直看着自己的脚。男神就蹲下来和BB玩，他的头发好柔顺我好想摸。他的手好好看。当时我脑子里只有这两件事。他突然抬起头来我才发现我又在目不转睛地盯着他看，我肯定又吓到他了，他本来还在笑，但是他看到我的表情之后笑容就渐渐凝固了。我不知道当时我脸上是什么表情，肯定很痴汉很奇怪。他的表情也有点怪，不知道怎么形容只能说肯定不是什么好的表情。他说他想出去透透气，然后他就出去了。

没过多久他就回家了。我刚在我表妹家吃晚饭现在也回家了。

我的表现是不是很糟糕？

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-10-19 18:58:37

算了不用说了我知道我的表现很糟糕[哭泣][哭泣][哭泣]

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-11 01:21:10

今天我又和男神说话了。

之前我讲过经常有野猫在学校附近出现，最近我发现她生了小孩。她是一只白色的猫但是她的小孩身上有橙色的斑点。男神的头发也是那种颜色的。周一我在学校后面的空地上看到她，她好像在等我一样，看到我之后她就开始走，走几步就会回头看一看我是不是好好跟着。她在学校停车场外面的小树林里停下来了，那里有一个纸箱子，纸箱子里面就是她的5个小孩，小小的还没有我的手掌大每个都像小蘑菇一样。可能是想让我一起照顾他们。冬天我们这里超级超级冷所以第二天我给他们带了一些旧毛巾和鱼罐头。

我是早上去的小树林，路过停车场的时候正好碰到男神从他的车里面下来。他开的是一辆黑色的沃尔沃，好稳重。男神也看到我了，但是自从表妹生日之后我们就没有说过话，依然不是碰到会打招呼的关系。

我走着走着手里的纸袋竟然破了！除了毛巾和罐头我还在纸袋里装了一瓶一升的矿泉水，我每天都要喝很多水。在超市的时候收银员就问我要不要多套一个袋子，我拒绝了，要是当时听了她的就好了……罐头朝不同的方向滚了出去，我一边追罐头一边觉得超级丢脸。我回头一看男神果然看见了我丢脸的样子，更糟糕的是他竟然还过来帮我捡罐头。罐头小小的不好拿我只好把外套脱下来把它们包住。男神问我带这些东西干什么，我就告诉了他小猫的事。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-11 01:34:22

男神跟着我一起去看小猫，一路上我都很紧张，这次我有好好提醒自己不能再用露骨的目光看着他了。这次一定不能吓到他。这次一定要和他说更多的话。

一看到纸箱子里的小猫，男神的表情立刻柔软下来。要是他能对我也露出这种表情就好了。我强迫自己看着小猫而不是他。我把外套铺在地上，让他把小猫抱出来放在我的外套上，我没有自己抱，因为我想说不定他会很想摸一摸小猫。把小猫捧在手里的时候他果然很仔细很小心。他问我为什么会知道这里有小猫，我说是猫妈妈带我来的。他说你的动物缘很好。我说好像是这样，连Maz老师养的长得像外星人的凶狗都很喜欢我。他说他都不知道Maz老师养了一条长得像外星人的狗。我说下学期学校有宠物周，老师们会把自己的养的宠物带到学校来。那时候你就可以看到那条狗了。我没有说那一周也是我最受欢迎的一周，每年我都很期待。呃，倒不是说我想受欢迎……得到不在意的人的喜欢也没有用吧。男神就笑了，他笑起来就像冰雪融化一样。这样我根本没办法不盯着他看。他问我学校里还有什么好玩的事。我说你女朋友都没有告诉你吗。他很突兀地打断我说高妹不是他的女朋友。

我的心跳好快。我什么都不敢表现出来，跟他说话的时候我其实超级超级开心。不是因为高妹不是他的女朋友，而是因为他跟我说了好多话。

我把毛巾铺好了，男神好像还想再和小猫待一会儿，所以我没有说要回教学楼。他问我可以摸小猫吗，好像把我当成养猫的权威了，但我没有养过宠物，只是凭借本能在对待他们而已。如果他想摸我无论如何都会说可以的。男神又很小心很仔细地把一只小猫捧在手里，用手指轻轻抚摸他的额头，一边毫无防备地微笑着。看着他的笑脸，我感觉，他好像没那么讨厌我。或许之前讨厌我，但现在也不讨厌了。不知道中间发生了什么事，是表妹跟他说了我的好话吗？我没有跟表妹说过我喜欢男神。表妹绝对会跟高妹讲的，高妹绝对会跟男神讲的。

男神专心地看着小猫，无论我怎么提醒自己我都无法克制自己看着他，我以前也喜欢过别人但是从来没有过这种感觉，一个人哭泣的模样有这么大的威力吗？一想到他的眼泪只属于我，我就不能自己。我不想他难过可是我好想再看一次他哭的样子。记忆中他的哭脸已经越来越模糊了。我越用力地想记住，那张脸就越模糊。或许有一天会模糊到我无论如何也想不起来。到了那种时候我该怎么办呢？

他的睫毛好长眼睛好亮鼻子好挺嘴唇好软，我眼中只有这些，但是，突然之间这些事好像都不重要了，我不知道那时我正看着什么。总之，空气的颜色都变了。

男神说小猫好可爱。我不知道我在想什么，或许是小猫身上橙色的斑点让我想起了他的头发，我很呆地说对啊，就像你一样。

他一脸惊呆了的表情看着我。

我逃跑了。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-12 11:52:10

我不想改，因为发帖的时候我确实觉得他讨厌我也以为他有女朋友。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-16 15:34:23

这几天我都很紧张，我说了奇怪的话，或许我和男神的关系又会回到像刚开学的时候那样。但是很神奇他没有再避开我。他可能没有听清楚我说了什么……他还跟我说他有一次去看小猫的时候碰到了猫妈妈，猫妈妈很凶抓了他的手背。他的手背上有几道很细的红痕。男神受伤了我好心痛，但是我知道那只猫的性格，那天在教学楼后面碰到她我有严肃地跟她讲不能伤害那个红色头发的男生那是我喜欢的人。我说的话她一般都能听懂。我也有跟男神讲安全起见以后最好和我一起去看猫。这是实话所以我很顺利地说出来了，说完才想到男神会不会误会我居心叵测……然后我们就交换了手机号码。

现在在学校里碰到我们会互相打招呼。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-23 03:01:59

今天我因为在数学课上睡觉被留堂了。数学老师好过分，不准我戴耳机，我只能盯着天花板无所事事，后来我就开始弹空气贝斯。我是我们乐队的贝斯手兼主唱。留完堂之后已经7点了，我出教室的时候正好看到一个辩论队的人从隔壁教室出来上厕所，我才知道辩论队还在开会。我问那个人他们还要开多久会，他说半个小时吧，于是我回到了刚才的教室，打算等辩论队开完会我就从教室里溜出来装作偶遇男神。

我过一会儿就会去教室门口看一眼，40多分钟之后他们终于出来了。我走得很慢因为走太快可能就会错过男神，幸好我长得很高样子很显眼，男神一从教室里面出来就看到了我，还停下来等我。他问我是不是被留堂了。我本来不觉得留堂是件丢脸的事，但他一问我我就觉得好丢脸。和邋遢又内向的我完全不同，他一直穿着很整洁的衬衣和外套，发型也总是一丝不苟，老师都很喜欢他。他真的好优秀，成绩好口才好又温柔又帅气。那不是对我的温柔但是我知道他有那一面就够了。他又问我怎么回家，我说走路。我爸是跑卡车的很少在家，我妈去印第安那波利斯开会了，今天本来是我叔叔送我回家（我还没有考驾照），被留堂之后就不行了。我家离学校不远走路只需要二十多分钟。他说晚上很冷，要送我回家。我当然答应了。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-23 03:30:19

他的车里果然也很干净，手机连上蓝牙之后就开始放古典音乐。对于这件事他的自我意识有点强烈，他立刻关了蓝牙说可以放我的歌。为什么他会觉得喜欢听古典乐是丢脸的事呢？他看着我，眼睛很明亮好像有点期待，我心想他不会是想知道我喜欢听什么歌吧……我肯定想多了。男神为什么会想要了解我的事呢？我听的歌种类很多，从金属到嘻哈到电音都有喜欢的。我不想让他觉得我的品味很诡异，所以打开了一个还算正常的播放列表。里面有一些英国乐队的歌，他或许会觉得很亲切。

我问了他关于辩论队的事。他说圣诞节之前他们会去印第安纳波利斯参加州内的比赛，如果获得了第一名，春天就可以去芝加哥参加大湖区的大赛，再之后就是夏天的全国大赛，在盐湖城。我只知道我们学校的篮球队很牛逼，对辩论队的水平完全没概念。不过我有一种只要有男神在他们就一定能拿到冠军的感觉。

后来我的手机开始放The Cure的《Lovesong》。这首歌的歌词超级露骨，不是色情的露骨而是爱情的露骨。当我意识到之后，切歌会显得很刻意，好像我想隐瞒什么一样。但是不切的话，这首歌就像把我想对男神说的话全部说出来了。我抓着手机完全不知道怎么办。我静静地听着，那全部都是我想要对男神说的话。要是这时候表妹给我打电话就好了，但是表妹根本不是那种会减少我的麻烦的人。我感觉到我的脸红了，我根本不敢看男神，只要看着他，哪怕只看一眼，我一定会暴露不该暴露的事。我只好把脸贴在冰冷的窗户上，看着窗外流逝的灯光。

在放这首歌的时候，男神一句话也没有说。

开车只要十分钟就到我家了。男神把车很稳地停在路边，车里又暖和又干净，我一点也不想下车。我想一直和他待在一起。但在车里坐太久就太奇怪了。我把手压在大腿下面焦急地思考着怎么办，男神也没有问我为什么不走。我瞟了他一眼，发现他也低着头。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-23 03:43:35

我依然没有想出好的借口，我很绝望地看向了男神。男神也看着我，一脸等待着我说话的样子，有点不知所措，超级可爱。在学校里他从来没有露出过这种表情。他好像一直都知道他要做什么，他要去哪里。但是他对我露出了这种表情。一看到他这种表情，我就什么都不想管了，我想都没想就说：你要不要到我家坐一坐？我的语气迫切得有点奇怪，但突然间他好像松了一口气一样。

这几天我爸妈都不在家，随便干什么都可以。进门之后我问他要不要吃冰淇淋，我家有焦糖海盐和薄荷巧克力口味的冰淇淋。他说他要薄荷巧克力味的。然后我们就坐在沙发上吃冰淇淋，有点尴尬，我还有作业没写，但这是男神第一次来我家我不想和他一起写作业……我打开了Netflix，突然想到我们这样又有Netflix又有冰淇淋，不就是Netflix and chill（ _作者注：chill既有“放松”又有“冷”的意思。都市男女在Netflix and chill之后通常会发生性关系_ ）吗？？我忍不住笑出来了，他问我笑什么，我当然没有告诉他。

他看到电视柜下面放着很多黑胶唱片，问我可不可以拿出来看。于是我们就坐在电视前面的地毯上翻起了唱片。他说你听的歌好杂，他没有想过我会喜欢21 Savage和Migos。呃，但我确实就还蛮喜欢trap的……我问你真的知道他们是谁吗？你不是只听古典音乐吗？他笑起来更好看了。我好想亲他。

他问了我乐队的事，是高妹告诉他我有玩乐队的。想不到他真的有了解我的事。我们每周六都借学校的场地排练，除了学校以外我们市只有一个排练室，器材不好还很贵，所以我妈就想办法让校长同意我们节假日在学校排练了。我妈超难缠的。她有时候很烦但我心里知道她对我很好。除了学校的活动我们根本没有表演的机会，不过既然是学校的活动，男神一定会看到我的表演。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-23 13:33:07

昨天发到一半睡着了。后来也没有发生什么特别的事，我邀请男神一起去逛唱片店，他答应了。不过要等到感恩节之后。感恩节他要回纽约去看他爸爸。我有点好奇为什么他会和他妈单独搬到印第安纳这种地方来……提起感恩节他好像不是很高兴。我想起开学那天他就是在和他爸打完电话之后开始哭的。但是如果他没有准备好告诉我，我不会逼他说出来。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-11-23 14:40:27

我也感觉到男神或许有点喜欢我……我不知道他是不是gay虽然我是gay但是我没有gaydar这种东西。我经常搞错[哭泣][哭泣][哭泣][哭泣]

他为什么会喜欢我？？？？？？？

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-05 02:58:23

今天放学之后我和男神一起去了唱片店。就像排练室一样，我们市只有一家唱片店。我经常来买唱片，和老板很熟。我妈教过我讲价的方法，他一次也没有宰到过我。

我不敢相信男神从来没有听过The Smiths的歌。他不是英国人吗？他说他五年级就来美国了。不过他的英国口音还是很重。我一定要给他听The Smiths的歌，我给了他一个耳机用手机放给他听。他和我离得好近，低着头很认真地在听歌。我看到他脸上的绒毛，闻到他头发的味道，我本来有很多关于The Smiths的聪明的话要说，但是在他面前我什么都忘了。

其实我不喜欢打字，但打字的同时我把和男神相处的细节好好回忆起来了，就像又一次渡过了和他独处的时光一样。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-11 21:33:41

男神去印第安纳波利斯参加辩论比赛了。他刚刚给我发短信说他们到酒店了。

他好像非常想拿到第一名非常想去芝加哥，所以我也在为他祈祷。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-13 04:11:30

昨天发生了很糟糕的事。

中午男神告诉我他们输了。我后来发的短信他都没回，他的情绪肯定很低落。我想好好地安慰他，所以我就去求我妈烤蛋糕。我妈很奇怪地问我为什么今天要烤蛋糕？圣诞节她会烤的。我不想告诉她是烤给我喜欢的人吃的，就说我今天很想很想吃蛋糕。我妈说她今天很想很想在家里睡大觉，不想烤蛋糕，过了一会儿没办法我只好说了实话。我妈好像很高兴，她问我男神是什么样的人。我只要告诉她男神十分之一的优点就会让她高兴得不得了。既然她这么高兴我就决定得寸进尺一点，问她晚上能不能去我叔叔家玩，不要在家打扰我和我喜欢的人。连这种无礼的要求她都答应了。

然后我给男神打电话问他晚上能不能来我家，男神听起来果然很沮丧，搞得我也很沮丧。他跟我说没事打败他们的是去年的全国冠军，他才加入我们学校的辩论队一个学期，磨合好之后他们会表现得更好的。

后来反而变成了他在安慰我。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-13 04:48:40

差不多七点左右他就来我家了。他没有先回自己家而是挎着旅行包直接来了我家。我觉得他真的喜欢我。太好了。希望这次我没有搞错。

他的头发和睫毛上都是雪，脸颊红红的，我好想把他抱在怀里让他赶快暖和起来。但我还没有那样做的勇气。他一进来就闻到了蛋糕的味道，我说我妈正好烤了红丝绒蛋糕你要不要吃。看到我把完整的蛋糕从冰箱里端出来，他就开始笑。他可能猜到这个蛋糕是专门为他烤的了……但是他没有拆穿我。

我们站在厨房和餐厅之间的台子旁边吃蛋糕。我们都没有说话。低着头的时候我感觉到他在看我，但我看向他的时候，他就把视线移开了。我嘴巴很笨，说不出好听的安慰人的话，但是我希望蛋糕和我的陪伴有让男神感觉好一点。吃完蛋糕我才想起来他肯定没吃晚饭，我家有昨天我妈做的千层面，或者我们可以点披萨外卖。我们这里只有披萨、中国菜和印度菜的外卖。在纽约肯定什么都有。

但是他说吃了蛋糕有点饱，问我现在想干什么。其实我什么都不用干，只要和他待在一起就好了。我问他要不要去我房间听唱片。我发誓，我问他的时候脑子里完全没有想色色的事，但他却停顿了一下，露出了奇怪的表情。我突然意识到他可能误会我想对他做色色的事，然后我就开始想色色的事了……不是说我不想和他亲热，只是，我没有任何这方面的经验，对，我是个处男，如果真的要做色色的事，我想要先研究一点毛片。

不过，即使误会我想对他做色色的事，男神依然没有拒绝我。

男神真的很喜欢我。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-13 05:08:55

之前没有提，我经常想着男神自慰。我想对他做好多好多事……我的性欲很强，小一点的时候会因为各种莫名其妙的原因勃起。现在好一点了但还是经常勃起。我的鸡鸡很大，经常会陷入尴尬的状况，我有试过穿比较紧的内裤，但是勒得我好痛，我不想变成阳痿所以放弃了。总觉得经常勃起的大鸡鸡以后会很有用。

我面对男神的时候总是很紧张，还没有发生过突然勃起的情况。直到昨天晚上。

进房间之后我的脑子里一片浆糊，全部都被色色的事占据了。男神的脸颊有点红，现在已经不冷了，他可能也在想色色的事。我的房间就是最普通的青少年的房间，很乱，贴满了乐队和电影的海报，柜子上放着漫画书和动漫小人。如果是之前，我可能会因为房间很乱而感到窘迫，但是现在我知道男神超级喜欢我，所以随便怎么样都好了。之前没被人喜欢过所以我不知道，现在我才发现我是那种得寸进尺的贪婪的人。不对，我对我妈好像也是这样。

男神对我房间里的一切都很感兴趣，问我这些动漫小人是谁。他只知道漫威和DC的角色，对日本动漫一点都不了解。完全是意料之中的事。我拿出The Cure的《Disintergration》放在唱机上，就是有《Lovesong》的那张专辑，今天我或许可以亲口说出我想说的话。

他立刻认出了那首歌，说是你在我车上放过的……看来那时候他有认真听。唱片的轨道上有风沙有灰尘，有各种各样的不完美，但这恰恰就是唱片的魅力所在……男神对说出这句话的我露出了钦佩的表情。他轻轻地说对啊，就像你一样。

我突然什么话都说不出来了。

男神走到唱机旁边，看着唱针平缓地在黑胶上滑行，我叫了他的名字，他立刻抬起头来，他的眼睛湿湿的，就像一直在等待着什么一样。我知道我就要亲他了。他也知道我就要亲他了。他舔湿了自己的嘴唇。

我把他拉到我怀里。在闻到他的味道的那一瞬间，我勃起了。

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-13 05:27:16

我穿着一条棉质运动裤，一勃起就看得出来。我非常慌张，我不想吓到他，其实后来想想即使勃起了也没关系吧，毕竟男神那么喜欢我……但是当时我整个人完全呆掉了，处男就是这么逊[哭泣][哭泣][哭泣]我满脑子只想着不要让男神发现我勃起的事。

我停下来之后他困惑地看着我，回想起来，我当时就能看到他的眼睛深处那种正在成型的恐怖感觉……我隐约感觉到他或许经历过非常糟糕的事。我不知道要怎么办，我之后说出的话完全没有经过大脑，我说：你回去吧。

他看起来更加困惑了。

我很着急，我只好更大声地重复了一遍刚才的话。他终于反应过来了，一脸马上就要哭出来的表情。他对我道了歉，然后就匆忙地离开了我的房间。

等平静下来之后我才意识到自己做了什么。后来我打电话他都没有接。

男神一定误会我了。男神的自尊心好脆弱。不过就连这种地方我都觉得好可爱。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-17 01:29:10

马上就要期末考试了大家都好忙。男神这几天都在躲避我。他不接我的电话也不回我的短信。他肯定把我拉黑了。他连柜子都不用了。高妹每天都用一副要杀了我的眼神瞪着我。

我一定要在放假之前跟他解释清楚，不然就要下学期才能见到他了。他那么喜欢我，现在肯定超级超级痛苦，他肯定为我哭了。想到他为我而哭泣让我感到了一种无与伦比的幸福感，有人为我痛苦让我无比清楚地感觉自己被重视着……但是我只想拥有而不想使用伤害他的权力。

我好糟糕。

 

……

 

楼主：darkforceprince1999 时间：2015-12-18 03:22:22

我受不了了。今天我在历史课之后逮到了他。高妹也在这节课上，她一看到我靠近男神就立刻挡在他前面，我越过她对男神说我有话跟他说。高妹推了我一把，她力气好大，她就像男神养的金毛犬一样。男神有点憔悴，肯定是因为我……他很冷漠地看着我，即使在我以为他讨厌我的时候他都没有对我露出过这种表情，我好难过，原来男神也拥有伤害我的权力……他正在使用这种权力。

最后他仍然跟我走了。我不能在有人的地方跟他说话，我很强硬地拉着他来到了一间空教室。很巧，就是我第一次见到他的那间教室。进门之后他冷漠的表情露出了破绽，但不是因为对我心软而露出的破绽而是因为害怕而露出的破绽。他快速张望了一下教室，确定里面没有别人之后才放下心来。

他以前一定遇到过非常糟糕的事。说不定是因为那件事才转学的。

在我开口之前他突然开始说话了。我到现在都一字不漏地记得他说的话。他激动地质问我这是什么恶作剧吗？你知道了我以前的事吗？

他反常的表现让我很震惊，我说你误会了。

他问：误会什么了？你不是讨厌我了吗？你发现了吧？

我问发现什么了。他就用那副快要哭出来委屈得不得了的表情看着我。如果我现在说我确实讨厌他了他肯定会真的哭出来，比那天哭得还要惨。我突然意识到他说的是发现他喜欢我这件事。我的确早就发现了他喜欢我。

我捧住他的脸亲了他。他的嘴唇真的很柔软，他总是看起来很冷静但是他的嘴唇好烫。他微弱地抵抗了一下就靠到了我身上，好像融化掉了一样。这是我的初吻，我的吻技很烂但他却一副很享受的样子。我想无论我做什么他都会很享受吧。

我说我怎么可能讨厌你我从见到你的那一刻起就喜欢你喜欢得不得了。我超喜欢你。我说了很多遍超喜欢你，这样他就能好好记住了。

他还是有点不敢相信，他问为什么那天……我感到很丢脸，因为我幼稚的行为而让他这么痛苦，让我觉得好丢脸。我抱住了他他就看不到我的表情了，我说是因为那时我勃起了。他好像没听清。我更大声地说了一遍是因为我勃起了！我不想让你发现所以我让你回家了！

他轻声说着原来是这样，明明是值得高兴的事但他听起来好像在哭一样。我真的让他哭了。

他无奈地叹了一口气，然后用力地回抱了我。

 

……

 

发帖人：darksamurai1999 时间：2018-12-12 20:42:50

大家好我是楼主，我忘了密码所以注册了新账号。距离我发这个帖子已经三年了，发帖的时候我和男神才十年级，现在我们都读大学了。完全没想到这会成为这个论坛里有名的帖子。

男神在哥大读书，他以后应该会当个律师，我在茱莉亚学作曲。是男神劝我去考的，没想到真的考上了。前一阵我无意中跟他提起了这个帖子，虽然我极力阻止，但是他还是来看了……他看得好像很开心，看到我说我得寸进尺的部分，他很惊奇地说原来你早就有自觉啊。我预感以后他就不会老是让我得寸进尺了。他说帖子在接吻的地方就结束了好像有点有头没尾，希望我能上来正式说一下我们在一起了这件事，做一个有始有终的人。在一起之后我才发现他非常喜欢说教……

反正，接吻之后我们就在一起了。三年之中我们都很幸福，吵架的时候也很幸福。

 

还有，经常勃起的大鸡鸡真的非常有用 ;)

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 没错the cure的lovesong就是我这辈子最爱的歌。文里没写，但hux是因为搞基出了丑闻才转学的。他爸当然恐同
> 
> 写这个太开心了！写这种甜蜜炸弹的我，和写NP不伦原耽的我，真的是同一个人吗？


End file.
